


The Lorelai Incident

by nutmeg223



Series: Grimm Behavior [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Discipline, F/M, M/M, Spanking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg223/pseuds/nutmeg223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick slips out to deal with a troublesome (and dangerous) Wesen, Monroe takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ogre, Nick and Monroe came clean to Juliette on the whole Grimm business. The three of them put together a functional relationship, because Nick spent a lot of time with Monroe, and shouldn't Juliette get some benefit from that? :)
> 
> Previously posted on livejournal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe has had enough. Seriously.

Monroe tapped a foot and waited for Juliette to answer her phone. He tried a few deep breaths in an attempt not to woge, the claws played merry hell with a cellphone. He kept half an ear on Nick at the same time, but the Grimm seemed content to stay in the shower where he'd been put, for once.

"Monroe?" Juliette sounded a little out of breath.

"I am going to paddle him until he _can't sit_."

"What did Nick do this time?" Juliette sighed, sounding resigned.

"He lied straight to my face and went after that Lorelai on his own." Monroe growled; he couldn't help it.

Nick wasn't Alpha. Monroe wasn't, either, but he sure as hell was higher up in the Home Pack Order than Nick, and Nick lied to him _and_ needlessly risked his life. Again. After promising he wouldn't. Again.

"Ooooh, not good," Juliette groaned. "So I'm going to be kinda late tonight? You're going to...umm..." she trailed off, probably blushing.

"Unless you have a problem with it, I'm going to spank him."

"No," Juliette took a breath, steeling herself. "No, I don't have a problem with it. We agreed. Just...did he get hurt?"

"Breathed in a lot of river, but other than that, he seems okay. I got him right into the shower."

"Just...keep the bed warm for me? And hug him, after?"

"I can do that," Monroe gentled his tone for her. Juliette didn't deserve growling and bad temper.

"I love you and Nick. I'll be home later."

"I love you too. Drive safe tonight." Talking to Juliette helped him calm down enough to deal with Nick properly.

Having both of them in his life still felt slightly surreal. He set his phone on the counter and went to the bathroom. Nick was just about done, he thought, and if he claimed that he wasn't, then he damn well would be, and fast. Feeling completely _not_ mild-mannered, Monroe made sure Nick wasn't soapy before he reached into the shower stall to flick the water off.

"Hey!" Nick objected. "I wasn't done!"

"Yeah, you are." Monroe shot back. "Out, now."

A familiar, mulish expression settled over Nick's face as he tried to yank the shower curtain out of Monroe's grip.

"I _said_ I'm not done!"

Monroe barely held onto his reignited temper. So much for Juliette's calming effect. Nick had a way of jumping up and down on his last, overprotective nerve. His instincts screamed at him to tuck Nick somewhere safe and keep him there. He couldn't, he knew that, but he wanted it so badly he could practically taste it.

To pacify himself, he lifted Nick bodily out of the tub and dropped a towel over his head. Taking no notice of the Grimm's spluttering, he rubbed his hair dry. Nick resisted, batting at Monroe through the towel, until Monroe hauled him sideways and swatted his damp butt, hard. Nick's startled yelp gave him a sense of grim satisfaction.

"Stand still," he growled.

Nick froze, since he wasn't completely stupid. He knew that tone way too well to buck against the order. He let Monroe finish drying him off and inspecting him for injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When last we left our hero, he was being a right snot. Monroe has a lot to say about it.

Monroe hung the towel on its hook and gripped Nick's wrist, towing his mate through into the laundry room. Nick tried to balk, but Monroe easily wrestled one of his own big flannel shirts onto Nick before lifting him to sit on the washer.

"Monroe, what are you..." Nick started, sounding exasperated.

"Don't want to hear it right now." Monroe cut Nick off and put a pair of his own wool socks on the chilly Grimm's feet.

Lifting Nick down again, he turned him toward the door.

"Living room," he growled.

"Uh, Monroe, pants?" Nick tried his best pleading puppy-eyes; they usually worked on _everyone_.

"You're not going to need them for a while." Monroe gripped the back of Nick's neck and pushed to get him moving, done with Nick's balking.

Nick sighed, disgruntled. He hated the Hand of Doom. He didn't get it often, but, as usual, he'd gone far enough to get the full treatment with a firm grip and Monroe's low, exasperated growl in his ear.

"Monroe, aren't we going to discuss this?" Nick asked, thoroughly put out.

Monroe had already dragged him in off the porch, swatted him like a naughty puppy, and shoved him into the shower with a short order to "Wash the stink of Lorelai off yourself." He was only surprised Monroe hadn't threatened him with a rolled-up paper. And really, how much further would Monroe realistically go?

"Yes Nick, that's exactly what we're going to do." Monroe sat and pulled until Nick stood between his knees. "Do you understand what's going to happen?"

"No, Monroe, because you're doing some weird Pack Order thing again." Nick sassed.

"Wrong answer, pup," Monroe gave up on patience and tipped Nick neatly over one thigh. "Two months ago, Nick, you and Juliette and I sat down and discussed what?"

The remembered embarrassment of that evening and a feeling of impending doom washed over Nick. He'd spent most of that evening with a sofa cushion over his face, trying to asphyxiate himself, while Monroe and Juliette came up with Rules and Plans of Action for Misbehaving Grimms and he was so never letting Monroe and Juliette hang out in the Trailer of Doom unsupervised ever again.

Juliette had found a one-off comment in one of the Books about the dominant nature of the Blutbad male and the rest was more or less history, although NOT one he was writing down. Ever. Because Juliette suggested what he thought Monroe was about to do to him. Something about needing a lasting physical reminder to value his health and well being...

" _I_ didn't discuss _anything_!" Nick shot back.

Monroe suppressed a grin at Nick's antics. It wouldn't do to laugh at a naughty Grimm.

"Your actions today were unacceptable, Nick. My hand and your ass are going to discuss that, as promised. You don't spend an entire morning lying to me, you don't behave recklessly, and you don't needlessly risk your own life!" Monroe positioned Nick a little further forward for better access and pushed the shirt tail out of the way.

"No! Monroe! We can _talk_ about this!" Nick squirmed against the restraining hand at the small of his back. "I'll listen!"

"I'm done talking _at_ you about this, Nick. You could have died today, and you're acting like it's no big deal. Well it is, man. It's a very big deal." Monroe brought his hand down in a firm smack.

"OW!" Nick hollered. "I get it! I do! I don't want you to-"

"I'm sure you don't want a spanking, but you're getting one. If I can't drum some appreciation of the dangers of our world into your head, then we'll see if Opa's way works. I don't break promises, Nicholas, and I sure as hell promised you a spanking for these exact issues." Monroe evened out the pink blushing over Nick's backside from the first smack.

"I changed my mind! I did!" Nick wiggled against the sting.

Couldn't they just shoot him instead? It probably hurt less!

"Then we'll discuss that with Juliette tonight and do a re-write on the agreed upon rules and consequences, but right now, you're going to be spanked." Monroe got a good rhythm going and spanked steadily, corralling Nick's squirming easily.

Nick gave up trying to talk Monroe out of punishing him. Why the hell had the agreed to this? He really needed to stop thinking Juliette and Monroe were reasonable and had good suggestions! Of course, the biggest problem was probably that he'd thought he could talk his way out of any trouble he found himself in? Because he'd forgotten that Monroe and Juliette were NOT Aunt Marie. They paid more attention, for one.

"This isn't fair! Monroe! Seriously!" Nick couldn't help but drum his toes against the floor as the surface sting transmuted to a deeper burn.

"Not fair, Nicholas, is being lied to, repeatedly. Not fair is smelling river and Lorelai and blood and cordite on a dripping wet you, Nicholas. Not fair is thinking you're out for an hour's run when you're really across town trying to _die_. Not fair is having to return a call to the _Prince_ , Nicholas, to explain what the hell happened!" Monroe lectured, concentrating on handing out a memorable paddling.

"OW! OW! Monroe! OW! Weird Blutbad dominance things are...OW! I get it! You're in charge!"

"This isn't an in charge thing, Nicholas. This is a you _lied_ to me thing. This is a you risked your life thing. You do not lie and you do _not_ needlessly risk your life." Monroe spanked a little harder at Nick's unfortunate bratting.

"I promise! Not again! Ever!" Nick promised fervently.

Monroe snorted and targeted Nick's thighs. He could smell Nick's desperation, and a little fear, mixing with _his_ scent of Grimm and naughty pup. Nick squeaked and tried to squirm off Monroe's lap at the assault on tender skin; Monroe simply hauled the smaller man back into position and swatted the intended target, hard.

"You earned every single smack, Nicholas, and you'll get every single smack. You won't lie to me again, I can promise you that."

Nick wiggled and kicked, squirming at each hard smack; Monroe easily held him pinned over his lap. He spanked Nick's bottom and thighs to a hot and shiny red, leaving his sit spots mostly untouched for the moment. He knew, from personal experience, how much being spanked there stung, and he wanted to use that as a reinforcement of his message. Finally, Nick's breathing hitched, and Monroe smelled penitence and tears. He shifted Nick forward again, giving him access to those soft, smacked-pink sit spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The layout of Monroe's first floor probably doesn't include a laundry room or bathroom off the kitchen, but my brain kept insisting that he had one.


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Nick wailed, throwing a hand back in a vain attempt to shield his backside. "Please!"

"Yes." Monroe answered simply, pinning Nick's wrist to the small of his back and landing a noisy smack.

Nick stiffened, wailed, and collapsed into distressed sobs. Monroe spanked where his mate would feel it for a few days, steadily and sternly. Nick choked and sobbed his way through the last scorching smacks, dripping true penitence along with the tears.

"Sorry! Monroe! Sorry!" Nick wailed, completely undone.

"No more lying?"

"No! No more!" Nick drummed his toes on the floor, anything to try to wiggle away from the searing spanks.

Monroe landed a last few hard spanks before he stopped and rubbed Nick's back under the flannel shirt. He waited through Nick's stormy sobs until his little Grimm calmed enough to listen.

"I didn't think," Nick hiccoughed.

"If we don't know where you are, Nick, then we can't back you up. We can't get to you if you're hurt, and we won't know where to look for you. When you keep us out of the loop, even if you think you're protecting us, it's _more_ dangerous for you. We won't let you put yourself in danger like you did today. Your life, being a cop and a Grimm, is dangerous enough already. You so don't need to add to it." Monroe helped Nick to his feet and stood, pulling him into a hug.

Nick clung to Monroe and buried his face in the bigger man's chest.

"I didn't think of it like that." He murmured.

Monroe rested his cheek against the top of Nick's head.

"You can think about that in the corner while I put some dinner together."

Nick made a frustrated noise.

"I'm not a kid, Monroe!"

Monroe resisted the urge to point out exactly how ridiculous it was to protest the corner when you'd just been spanked (and he wasn't mentioning His High...Renard's habit of sending Nick home with a note for Monroe and Juliette. Or the time the man had pinned one directly to Nick's jacket.)

"No, you're not, but I want you quiet and thinking about this afternoon, and where I can see you." Monroe answered placidly, herding Nick ahead of him and bumping the heat up slightly as he went into the kitchen.

Nick went, huffing at every step, where Monroe pointed and shuffled into the one empty kitchen corner. It was kind of awful and embarrassing, at first, but as he stood and listened to Monroe bustling about behind him, he let go of some of the tension he'd been holding onto. He didn't have any choice but to think about his scorched backside and why it felt that way, which, perversely, relaxed him even further. He didn't have to do anything other than what he'd been told. He usually loved this time of day, if he was home, sitting in the kitchen with Monroe while the Blutbad cooked. Sometimes, he'd be pressed into service stirring something, but he wasn't usually allowed to chop...something about being easily distracted and excited. He didn't mind that sort of protectiveness, especially since Monroe and Juliette saved it for just at home. They worried about him, but neither of them would ever try to stop him from being who he was. They just wanted him to...

Nick sighed as he came to a weighty realization. Monroe and Juliette didn't want him to change, they just wanted him to stop and think for five minutes before running into a situation. They wanted him to be himself, just a little better at plans and a little less likely to wing it. He'd agreed to the rules they'd proposed - to the consequences, too, because he knew himself and Juliette was right - and he'd just thrown the whole agreement out the window the first time it got in his way. He'd agreed that Monroe and Juliette, his mates if he wanted to go all Blutbad about it, had certain rights when it came to opinions on his health and safety, and he'd denied them those rights with malice aforethought.

Only...he didn't feel so guilty about it. Usually, guilt had him twisted up for weeks after he mislead anyone he cared about, but it wasn't there. Apparently, a flaming butt gave him the distance to look at his behavior dispassionately and come to some unpleasant realizations. He felt a growing sense of disappointment in himself, that he'd ignored his promises the minute they became inconvenient. He bit his lip to keep it from wobbling, suddenly happy for the sanctuary of the corner, and wiped angrily at his tear-dampened face.

"Oh, Nick," Monroe seemed to appear from nowhere, just to pull Nick into a hug. "My poor boy."

"M'sorry!" Nick sniffled.

"Hey, hey, it's all forgiven. We handled it and now we move on. No more excoriating yourself, mmkay?"

"Okay," Nick murmured, stretching up to kiss Monroe. "I do get it, you know."

"I know you do, pup." Monroe tweaked Nick's nose and handed him a handkerchief. "You sound like you inhaled half the river. I'll make you some of that sage and bay tea."

Nick favored him with a killing glare as he wiped his face and blew his nose.

"I'm NOT a pup. And I'm fine!"

"Man, you sound like an old radiator." Monroe ignored Nick's huffing and gathered sage, bay, lemon, and honey while the kettle boiled.

"I really don't need - "

"You'll drink your tea and you'll like it." It was the standard reply.

Nick sighed deeply and slumped at the island, boneless in despair over being forced to consume bay and sage tea. Monroe was unmoved by the icky face.

"C'mon, let's get some pajamas on you before you freeze to death and Juliette and Mutti kill me." Monroe held out a hand.

"I'm not in any danger of ever doing that." Nick rubbed his butt and grinned ruefully at Monroe, but took the proffered hand and squeezed briefly.

Monroe disappeared momentarily into the laundry room and returned with a bundle of deep blue flannel. He pulled out a chair and sat, shaking out the pajama bottoms.

"Step in."

Nick stepped in, allowing the cosseting, and let Monroe ease the soft fabric up over his tender butt. The cuffs puddled around his feet, and Monroe rolled them up to reveal a strip of embroidered, dancing beavers within each leg.

"Theda got her hands on these after Mutti." Monroe grinned. "She's good with the embroidery."

"Your mother sent me pajamas?" Nick knew he sounded pole-axed. "I thought your parents weren't speaking to you, again."

"Mutti is Mutti." Monroe sounded like that explained everything as he buttoned the top for Nick. "She apparently thinks I'm going to let you and Juliette freeze and then waste away to nothing if the box she sent is any clue."

"Did she send strudel?" Nick perked up as the rolled up sleeves revealed strips of embroidered Blutbaden.

"Sugar fiend." Monroe chuckled. "Maybe. You can have some after dinner if she did. She sent one-piece pajamas for you too, for when it gets really cold. And about fifteen pages scolding me for not feeding you enough. And about another 8 for Juliette, which I wasn't allowed to read."

"One-piece..." Nick trailed off, put out at the thought. "Do any Wesen take me seriously?"

"Complete with flap at the back. And yes, just not my mother." Monroe ushered Nick over to the counter. "Prop up here while I make your tea. She's a mom, Nick, she doesn't take anyone seriously. And she keeps asking when I'm a. going to provide them with grand-pups, and b. when I'm going to find a nice Alpha to Beta for."

Nick snickered as he watched Monroe brew tea in a travel mug. He would have preferred coffee, but Monroe's coffee maker was possessed of evil and the infuriating Blutbad had thrown out his instant. Claimed it made his sinuses swell. He sniffed the soft flannel enveloping him, running a finger over the embroidered Blutbaden, and smiled softly. The pajamas smelled like Monroe, all smoky tea and the outdoors.

"I forget what Pack means to you, sometimes." Nick admitted quietly.

"I know, Nick." Monroe soothed and brought the mug when he gathered Nick into his arms again. "We'll deal with that when we need to, okay?

Nick rested his cheek against Monroe's chest and sighed.

"Living room again. You can drink your tea and then take a nap."

Nick let himself be herded out to the living room again and curled up as close to Monroe as he could manage. He accepted the mug and sipped at the tea.

"You realize this is an adult sippy cup, right?" He groused.

"I'm not dealing with third degree burns today, too. Last time you fell asleep after half a mug and spilled all over yourself."

The gentle scold had him scooting even closer, head ducked submissively. He smiled at the kiss Monroe pressed to his hair and drank more tea. He maybe felt a tiny bit congested. His eyes felt heavier and heavier as he drank, until he felt Monroe ease the mug out of his lax hand and settle him down on the sofa. He fought the soft grasp of sleep long enough to feel Monroe tuck a quilt around him and to hear the soft click of the stereo going on. As he slipped further toward slumber, he heard the soft ebb and flow of Brahms's Lullaby as played by Monroe.

He smiled sleepily, the CD of Monroe playing, the one titled "Nick - Go to bed, monster" was his favorite. Sleep finally claimed him, surrounded by the sounds and scents of home and comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

The clink and cool of thin glass and the heavy, peaty scent of whiskey were replaced by substantial pottery and his favorite chai, heady with honey and coconut cream. Monroe startled awake as Juliette, still shower-damp and wearing one of his flannel shirts, curled up in his lap. He'd apparently been asleep, not just thinking.

"Hey," she kissed him firmly. "Are we brooding?"

"Hi, and no. Just thinking." Monroe sipped his tea; it was perfect. "Thank you, for the tea."

"Mmm, you're welcome." Juliette hummed in contentment. "How are you doing?"

"Tired," Monroe admitted after a long silence. "It wasn't an easy afternoon. He was okay after, but..."

"But our Monroe's heart got dinged a little?" Juliette pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You did the right thing. Nick...there's a reason that I eventually just let him burn himself on a pot handle. Without a real consequence, he always forgot the pot holders."

"Mmm," Monroe rubbed the edge of the flannel shirt between his fingers.

As much as he grumbled about it, he secretly loved Nick and Juliette's habit of being thieving, thieving magpies with his flannel, and his sweaters, and his wool socks. And his warm bathrobes when they were sick. He had a couple, and they'd refused to give them back when the two of them had come down with bronchitis (and then pneumonia for Nick, who'd just downed cough suppressants and gone to work until he fell over) at the same time that winter. They'd just gone around wrapped up in them for those near-interminable weeks before the coughing stopped. Of course, it had pleased the wolf to see his mates, his Pack, wearing his clothes, his scent.

"We agreed to three really simple rules, and there are...we came up with consequences, too. It's not hard to keep them. Nick needs us to notice and to call him on it when he goes too far."

"I know. I do know that. Just...a crisis of confidence." Monroe sipped more tea.

"That's why you have me," Juliette grinned and poked Monroe in the chest. "I'm mean; you'd just let him flash his wooby-eyes at you and get away with everything."

"You are not mean," Monroe poked back, finding the ticklish spot on her side. "You bring me tea and kick my butt."

"And don't you forget it." Juliette stole Monroe's mug and drank some of the tea.

"So, how was your day?" Monroe changed the subject. "Did you get dinner? I have some..."

"I ate already." Juliette laughed. "Sit, you. You're the one who packed me a delicious lunch and dinner. My day was pretty normal, although Mervin the ferret got out. Took an hour to get him back in his cage. And how do you feel about cats?"

"Cats?" Monroe blinked, confused.

"There're these three stray kittens Jack brought in who need a home. And cats together need less attention than a single cat. Possibly."

Juliette obviously learned the wooby-eyes trick from Nick.

"Cats pretty much ignore me, like they do with everyone else."

"I wasn't sure if there would be a problem since, well, dogs..."

"Yeah, no. Cats are a little better at dealing with the otherworldly." Monroe smiled. "Did you want to bring them home?"

"They're in the laundry room?"

Monroe snorted tea.

"Do I need to start spanking you, too?"

"No!" Juliette giggled. "I brought one of those kitten cage things home and set it up. They have everything they need and they won't get out unless you okay it. I just didn't want to leave them at the clinic overnight."

"We'll see how we all get along in the morning." Monroe decided. "I forget that you actually plan ahead." He ran a hand down Juliette's ponytail. "Will Nick be - "

"Thrilled. He loves animals and they love him. Even Mervin."

"The escape ferret?"

"Mmm, he's an evil little creep, but he adores Nick. Ooh! And this weekend, why don't we go to that wine fest while Nick's working? We can go grocery shopping, too."

"Whole Foods?" Nick called it Whole Paycheck and made fun of snooty condiments.

"And all the little specialty places you like." Juliette promised. "I think you need some spoiling, too."

It sounded fantastic. Juliette had the patience and the interest to wander with him; Nick tended to wander off and was bored to tears by fancy cheese. He finished his tea, looking forward to the weekend.

"Bed?" he asked.

"If you're ready. I had to hold an attack Pom down today so she could get her shots. Tired me out," Juliette giggled again.

By way of an answer, Monroe stood and shifted Juliette over his shoulder. He grinned as she started laughing, and if he tickled the backs of her knees on the way up the stairs, who could blame him?

\-------

Juliette and Monroe stood in the laundry room doorway, watching Nick and the cats regard each other seriously. The little guys had already taken to Monroe, using him as some kind of climbing apparatus. The little orange one sat on his head for a while. But now they were lined up in front of Nick, apparently having some kind of moment. Nick cocked his head and picked up the little gray striped tiger kitten.

"Twizzlers," he said.

"Pardon?" Monroe asked.

"His name is Twizzlers," Nick repeated, as if Monroe was somehow slow, and exchanged the gray kitten for the orange one. "And this one is Buttercup."

"Of course he is. Did you want coffee, honey?" Juliette, apparently used to Nick with animals, asked as she picked up Twizzlers.

Buttercup, freed once again, made a beeline for Monroe and climbed up his pants.

"In a minute?" Nick picked up the last kitten, a tiny black female with white mittens and chest. "She's Ethel."

Ethel made a jump and perched herself on Nick's shoulder.

"He did this with Mervin, too." Juliette explained, bringing a cup of coffee through for Nick. "And you might want to teach Buttercup that he's not allowed to sit on your head."


End file.
